The Fellowship of the Ringwraiths
by Killer Barbie
Summary: AU The Ringwraiths set out to destroy the Ring, but will they really do it or just deliver it to Sauron? The original Fellowship follows them to keep an eye on them. R&R please...
1. The forming of 2 Fellowships

A/N: The story hasn't even started yet! Gimme a break!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's why it's called FANfic. D'oh!  
  
Summary: Uhm… the Ringwraiths and the Fellowship switch places, and well, the story hasn't started yet so I have no idea…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
It was at the council of Elrond. Elrond was telling his boring story. Suddenly, he actually said something interesting.  
  
'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.' he said.  
  
This was interesting, because Frodo got a close-up (A/N: For the Frodo-fans among us: there are never enough close-ups of him). Anyway, as I was saying, Frodo placed the Ring on the stone in the middle of the "circle". Suddenly, the Lord of the Nazgûl ran into the semi-circle and grabbed the Ring.  
  
'It's mine! My own! My Preciousss!' he shrieked.  
  
'How did he get in here?' Elrond asked.  
  
'Through the gates' the Witch-King answered shrieking.  
  
Elrond sighed. What's the use of an almighty river if it can't even keep a Ringwraith outside? Worst part was that the wraith now got hold of the Ring. He had to come up with something fast, or Middle-Earth would be covered in a second darkness.  
  
'So what are you going to do now that you have the Ring?' Elrond asked.  
  
'Uhm… give it to Sauron?' the Witch-King answered.  
  
'Why give it to him? Why not use it for yourself?' Elrond continued.  
  
'Or I could do that.'  
  
'You cannot wield it. None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!' Aragorn said as he jumped up.  
  
'And what would a ranger know of this matter?' the Witch-King shrieked.  
  
'This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.' Legolas said as he jumped up too.  
  
'Aragorn? Never heard of him! Who the Mordor is he?' the Witch-King asked shrieking.  
  
'Isildur's heir, you fool of a Ringwraith!' Gandalf said.  
  
'Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?'  
  
'And heir to the throne of Gondor.' Legolas added.  
  
'That's right you loser, I'm gonna be a king!' Aragorn shouted at the Witch- King as he stuck out his tongue and started to do some silly victory-dance.  
  
'Not if I kill you' the Witch-King shrieked.  
  
Suddenly the other Ringwraiths show up. They start circling around Aragorn, watching him closely.  
  
'Are you sure this moron is Isildur's heir?' one of them asks.  
  
'Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king' another one adds.  
  
'HEY! That's my line!' Boromir shouted at the wraith.  
  
'Not anymore' the wraith answered dryly.  
  
'Aragorn is right-' Gandalf started.  
  
'HA! I'm right! Told you so!' Aragorn shouted and did his silly victory- dance again.  
  
The people at the council, including Ringwraiths, sighed. If this was Isildur's heir, then Gondor was doomed and better of with Sauron as its ruler.  
  
'As I was saying, before I got so RUDELY interrupted…' Gandalf went on, glaring at Aragorn, 'The Ring must be destroyed.'  
  
'Hey wait a sec! What about me?!' the Witch-King shrieked.  
  
'What about you?' Elrond asked.  
  
'Don't I have something to say in all this? After all, it is MY Ring now…'  
  
'Not really, no.' Elrond answered.  
  
'Hey! That's not fair!' the Witch-King shrieked.  
  
'So?' Elrond replied.  
  
'I want to take over the world and beat Sauron and stuff!'  
  
'Well, beating Sauron isn't all that hard…' Elrond said with a mischievous grin.  
  
'It isn't?'  
  
'Nope. There's only one little thing you have to do…'  
  
'What? WHAT?! TELL ME!!!' the Witch-King shrieked.  
  
'All you have to do is destroy the Ring…'  
  
'Really?' the Witch-King said shrieking with disbelieve. Elrond nodded. 'Okay, I'll do it'  
  
'I will help you bear this burden, Witch-King of Angmar, as long as it is yours to bear.' A Ringwraith said, taking place behind the Witch-King.  
  
'By my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.' Another one said, kneeling in front of the Witch-King, presenting his sword.  
  
'And you have my… sword.' Yet another one added.  
  
'And my Morgul-Blade…' a fourth one said.  
  
This ended up in all the Ringwraiths deciding to help the Witch-King. Elrond and the others stared at the foolish Ringwraiths with amazement.  
  
'Right… uhm… you shall be the Fellowship of the Ringwraiths!' Elrond said.  
  
'And what about us?' the nine people who were supposed to form the REAL Fellowship asked.  
  
'You get to stay here with me. Isn't that great?' Elrond responded.  
  
'Not really, no…' Legolas dared to say. Elrond tried to glare him to death. Fortunately it didn't work and our beloved Elf-prince survived.  
  
After those words everybody left, and the Ringwraiths started to prepare things for their journey. The other "Fellowship"-members were walking around doing nothing in particular, and by the time evening came all nine of them had ended up back at the spot of the council.  
  
'Well, I guess this is it…' Aragorn started.  
  
'This is what?' Frodo asked.  
  
'If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been.' Sam said. Everybody turned and stared at Sam. 'WHAT?! Oh right… bad timing…'  
  
'What are we going to do now?' Merry asked.  
  
'Uhm… eat?' Pippin responded.  
  
'We must see to it personally that the wraiths don't mess up everything.' Gandalf said, ignoring Pippin.  
  
'And how are we supposed to do that?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Well d'oh! By following them, of course!' Legolas answered, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Right… why again?' Pippin asked. Everybody sighed again.  
  
'I want my fangirls!' Frodo said sulkily.  
  
'Me too!' Legolas sobbed.  
  
'Me three!' Gimli said. Everybody stared at him.  
  
'Do you even HAVE any fangirls?!' Merry asked. Gimli started sobbing.  
  
'Not if I don't get to go on that quest!' he said.  
  
'And I want to be king of Gondor!' Aragorn started crying as well.  
  
'Plus they're stealing our lines! Boromir added, sobbing.  
  
Gandalf sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go on this quest with that bunch of morons after all.  
  
It was the night before the leaving of the Ringwraiths. Frodo had found his uncle Bilbo, and now he was in a huge argument with the old hobbit.  
  
'Give me the sword!' Frodo shouted as he chased Bilbo around the room.  
  
'Okay, okay… here, take it!' Bilbo sighed and he gave Frodo the sword.  
  
'It's so light…'  
  
'Yes, yes… made by the Elves you know? The blade glows blue when orcs are near-'  
  
'How come it's not glowing right now?'  
  
'Because there aren't any orcs?'  
  
'Are you sure?' Frodo asked, looking deeply into the eyes of his uncle.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure.'  
  
'And what's that?' Frodo asked, pointing at something shiny.  
  
'Don't touch that! It's mine… my own… my Preciousss…'  
  
'You freak me out, do you know that?'  
  
'I do?'  
  
'Yes you do.'  
  
'Hey, do you want to see something scary?' Bilbo asked.  
  
'Yeah, whatever.'  
  
Bilbo takes a deep breath and then he does his scary eye-thingie. Frodo nearly screams his lungs out, jumps so high of fear that he bumps his head and falls down again. Bilbo starts crying.  
  
'I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy' he said sobbing, 'I'm sorry you must carry this burden…'  
  
'What burden?'  
  
'Shut up, you're ruining my dramatic moment here! I'm sorry for everything!'  
  
'Yeah whatever, NOW GIVE ME THAT SHINY THINGIE!!!' Frodo said.  
  
'Alright then… here's the pretty thing… Mithril. As light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales.' Bilbo said, giving the Mithril coat to Frodo.  
  
'I'll just put it on then.'  
  
'You do that, I'm leaving.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I don't want to lose anything else of my belongings.'  
  
'Whatever.' Frodo shrugged, and watched Bilbo leave.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it for now, hope you've enjoyed it, oh and, I really do appreciate reviews, they give me a reason to continue. (A reason, can you imagine? I would have an actual reason!!!) 


	2. Of morning-exercises

FOTRingwraiths part 2  
  
E/N: Well isn't this a pleasant surprise! The Diabolical PlotBunnies of Doom( haven't abandoned me after all! I found inspiration for a new chappie!! Hope y'all like it, even though it took me ages to update. sorry?  
  
Disclaimer: I am unfortunate enough to say that I do not own any of the LotR characters (Why can't I have Frodo? Why? Why?), locations and others. They all belong to Tolkien. Damn. 'Tis not fair. But let's get this straight. The Diabolical PlotBunnies of Doom( are mine! Mine! MINE I TELL YOU!!!  
  
Summary: the Ringwraiths have set out to destroy the one Ring, with the other Fellowship secretly following them. But will the wraiths really destroy the Ring, or return it to its creator Sauron?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
It was several days after the Ringwraiths had set out from Rivendell. They were now resting inbetween a big pile o' rocks. Or resting? Fellowship #2 as we'd best call them, had snuck up behind them and were now watching them from a place hidden from the Ringwraiths' view.  
  
'So what do you think they're doing?' Frodo asked Gandalf.  
  
'If you wanna know just watch for chrissakes!' the wizard answered agitatedly. They turned their heads back to watch the wraiths. The Witch- King was facing the eight other wraiths, who were lined op in two lines of four behind each other, imitating the movements of the Witch-King.  
  
'And one and two and three and four! Way to go girls, keep it up! Move your feet! One and two-' they heard the Witch-King shriek. Legolas joined Frodo and Gandalf to see what they were doing. Then he noticed the Ringwraiths.  
  
'They're doing bloody morning exercises!' he exclaimed. 'I don't know about you people, but I'm joining!' before they could stop him, the gorgeous elf- prince had jumped up and ran over to the wraiths, joining them in their exercises.  
  
'Ah to Mordor with it! It's been far too long!' Gandalf said and ran after Legolas.  
  
'If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! Gandalf?' Gimli said. He looked around and saw both Fellowships doing morning-exercises. He shrugged, put down his axe and joined them.  
  
'One and two and three and- what's that? Hey you guys! Saruman sent us an escort!' the Witch-King suddenly shrieked as he saw something in the distance. All of them turned to watch whatever the Witch-King was now pointing at.  
  
'Crebain from Dunland!' Legolas yelled.  
  
'HIDE!' Aragorn followed Legolas's lead. Fellowship #2 runs and takes cover underneath some rocks. The Ringwraiths sit down and have a nice chat with the birds. After a while the birds fly away.  
  
'Friends of Saruman. The passage south is being watched' a Ringwraith says. 'We must take the pass of Caradhras'  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn followed the Ringwraiths with his eyes as they walked up the steep and snowy mountains, black dots in an all white landscape. Suddenly the Witch-King stumbles and falls a bit downhill.  
  
'Frodo!' Aragorn yelled. Frodo turned around.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'Boromir.' Aragorn continued. Boromir turned around as well.  
  
'What?!' he said annoyedly. Aragorn shrugged.  
  
'I dunno. The author made me do it'  
  
'Sure she did. And the dog ate my homework' Boromir replied.  
  
'Really! She did!'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
'You shut up!' Aragorn shouted and drew his sword. Boromir in response drew his sword too and they started sword-fighting.  
  
'It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing.' Frodo said as he watched them.  
  
'I care not' Sam replied as he ruffled Frodo's hair for no apparent reason.  
  
~*~  
  
A snowstorm caught both Fellowships by surprise. Fellowship #1 was walking ahead of #2, not knowing that they were being followed. Suddenly they could all hear a voice.  
  
'There is a fell voice in the air!' a Ringwraith shrieked.  
  
'It's Saruman!' another one added.  
  
~*~  
  
'He's trying to bring down the mountain!' Aragorn shouted at the members of the other Fellowship. 'Gandalf! We must turn back!'  
  
'No!' Gandalf shouted in reply. 'Lost Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!'* It was of no avail. A bolt of lightning hit the mountain and both Fellowships were covered in snow.  
  
~*~  
  
'We most get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to our city!' Ringwraith #7 (as we shall call him to make it easier) shrieked.  
  
'The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!' Ringwraith #5 shrieked in return.  
  
'If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!' Ringwraith #8 added.  
  
'Let the Ringbearer decide. Witch-King.' Ringwraith #2 concluded.  
  
'We will go through the Mines.' The Witch-King decided.  
  
'Splendid! Then we might even get to see good old Barry again!' Ringwraith #7 shrieked.  
  
~*~  
  
'They want to go through Moria?' Boromir asked in disbelief. 'They're crazy!'  
  
'Completely mad! Insane!' Aragorn added.  
  
'Lack of brain if you ask me' Legolas said.  
  
'Legolas is right. They do not have a brain.' Gandalf said. 'When they vanished because of their Rings, everything vanished. That includes their brains' he shook his head. 'I sure hope Barry won't be around'  
  
'Who's Barry?' the hobbits asked in unison.  
  
  
  
E/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! Cliffie! Sorry for the short chappie! Next will be longer, I promise! And I will update sooner if you people want me to. Reviews help! Really, they do! I promise! Next up: the Mines of Moria and Dimrill Dale. Ten cookies for everybody who guesses correctly who barry is. Shouldn't be too hard.  
  
*Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath! 


End file.
